Sunlight and Shadows
by Lady Dulac
Summary: What happens when a young woman escapes from a world where no one likes her to come and teach at Hogwarts? How will the students take to her unusual classes and what will her colleagues think of her? Or, more importantly, how will one particular teacher
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: Yes, I know you know, but any character in the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling and I made up the ones you've never heard of. And, believe it or not, the Harry Potter characters do show up at some point, but that comes a little later than the first chapter, so don't worry, all your favorites will make their cameo appearances.  
************************  
  
Professor Pedagaro, Dean of Studies and Administration at the Salem Institute for Higher Learning in the Magical Arts, was having a fantastic day. The best day of her life, as she was tempted to call it. Graduation Day. She was free, free for the summer, free to get as far away as possible from that university and the students inside. Three glorious months away from foolish undergraduate girls who wanted to major in "Magical Beauty: Enhance Your Looks (and Other's) with a Wave of a Wand" (the professor didn't know why she allowed that course to be even offered). Three months away from graduate degree recipients who felt that spending six years at a university for witchcraft and wizardry was a big mistake and who didn't know what to do with their lives now ("Ugh...transfiguration. Why would I want to turn myself into a lower life form like a cat? I should have been an accountant."). She had three whole months to spend in Barbados away from...her.  
  
Professor Pedagaro shuddered and quickly reminded herself that she would never have to see...her again come this afternoon. The quicker I hand out those graduate diplomas, thought the professor, the better. Today would be the last day she would have to deal with that woman. Excitement coursed through the dean's veins, similar to the rush one experiences when he is finally released from detention or is allowed to walk around after an incredibly long trip. Today would be the last day she would have to catch a glimpse of a tangled head of brown hair and hear a loud voice announce sarcastically, "I bet the professors here are using reverse psychology when they teach so as to show us what teaching techniques never to use. Otherwise, I would have assumed that none of them were capable of teaching anything. Oh. Wait a minute... that's right, I remember, they can't teach." She would never again have to see a curved eyebrow raised at her in an incredulous manner and have the owner say, "A 'B plus'? Come on Professor, I know I did much better than that. You know the first letter of the alphabet, so why don't you use it?" The thought of the absence of that flippant little nose of hers, the body part that was the physical epitome of her endless stubbornness and brazen outspokenness, was too much to handle. Professor Pedagaro let out a squeal of glee.  
  
"The time has come! My days with her are over! Patrizia Pedagaro, thank your lucky stars. For you will never have to associate with the name of Thera Lenox again....  
* * * * * *   
"....And that messy, mousy brown hair of hers. Does she ever comb it, or does she just pull it back in a ponytail?" giggled a slim girl who was fixing her own waist-length golden mane with her wand. "All she needs to do is forget to wash it a couple times and she could pass as a Muggle hobo. But...but what kills me," gasped the girl through eruptions of laughter, "What kills me is her nose! It couldn't be more turned up unless she sprouted a tail and started saying 'Oink!' Come to think about it, I have my doubts about whether she hasn't already!"  
  
This remark was met with tittering giggles from several other girls who had accompanied the first to the bathroom for a quick touch up before the graduation ceremony began. The little troupe in the tiled room was composed of about seven girls, all similar looking and difficult to tell apart, especially since their mannerisms were almost identical.   
  
After the giggling had died down, the slightest girl from the bunch said timidly, "Well, she does take the time to listen to everybody and she's very friendly...can't that make up for her, uh, lack in the looks department?"  
  
Silence followed her inquiry. Then the first blonde girl smiled at the one who had spoken and said, "Are you stupid or something, Bernice? Of course that can't compensate for looks! I don't care whether she can brew the most difficult potion ever or even if she becomes the greatest witch to come out of S.I.! She may be friendly, but no one likes her at all," she pointed out as she turned to the mirror and carefully put on her pointed graduation hat so as not to mess up her hair. "Maybe if she ever wore makeup or did her hair nicely she would have some friends..." The girl screwed her face up as if she were in deep thought and pronounced, "No, I don't think even that could help her!"  
  
The room was again echoing with laughter as the pack made its way towards the door. As they stepped out into the hall, the girl with the golden hair said, "Maybe if Thera Lenox stopped being so stubborn..."  
  
"And outspoken..." said another girl.  
  
"And crude..." said a third.  
  
"And everything that she is," finished the first, "Then maybe, just maybe, she could even catch a boyfriend!"  
  
The girls all looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. They were far too busy wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes as they continued down the hallway to notice a young woman leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed, twirling a wand between her long fingers. The ends of her shoulder-length brown hair were tangled and beneath the tip of her turned up nose a crooked and amused smile began to form. She straightened up and grabbed her graduation hat from off the ground. As she placed it jauntily on her head, with her golden-brown eyes flashing, she murmured under her breath, "Come, come. I'm not all that bad, am I?" and proceeded after the girls heading towards the ceremony with a slight lilt in her step.  
* * * * * *  
The unforgiving afternoon sun beat down on the restless group awaiting for the endless ceremony to finish. Professor Pedagaro was certain that the platform that the teacher, including her, were sitting on was getting the most sun out of anyone. She could feel the perspiration trickle down her back underneath her thick, yellow robes. Her forced smile on her lips was beginning to droop as she heard Mr. Maecenas drone on and on. Mr. Maecenas was the most persistent and generous benefactor to the university, so when he asked Professor Pedagaro whether he could deliver a speech at graduation, she allowed him to put his own two Knuts in. More like two million Knuts. Mr. Maecenas always did things in large quantities. The professor allowed her eyes to wander a bit while Mr. Moneybags...Maecenas continued in his endless oration. She could see the parents of the graduates quickly beginning to get restless and she noticed the change in the students also. At the beginning of the ceremony (which was about a year ago, thought Professor Pedagaro), the soon-to-be graduates were excited and chatty and very energetic. Now, the dean noticed, all of their pointed hats were drooping because their owners were falling into a deep sleep.   
  
Except one.  
  
Professor Pedagaro looked pointedly at that erect hat and dreaded what face she might find beneath it. The owner turned her golden eyes towards the dean and Professor Pedagaro recognized the raised eyebrow, the perky nose and impertinent little smile at once.  
  
"Lenox," she muttered, grimacing at the name.  
  
Thera gave the professor a little smirk and returned her attention to the speaker.  
  
"And on a final note," the professor her Mr. Maecenas say, "I am very pleased to announce the winner of my, er, little scholarship." The old man gave the audience a timid smile.   
  
"For those who don't know, the recipient is guaranteed a job here at the Salem Institute for the summer. This year, since the winner is interested in the educational field, a job teaching summer school is open. The winner will be teaching adolescents who want to further their education in the magical arts during the summer. The recipient will be later observed by the dean of S.I., Professor Pedagaro, for a week in July, and she will write him or her a recommendation for a teaching position elsewhere," Mr. Maecenas said, turning towards the professor. She gave the audience a small half-smile while she was mentally beating herself up for forgetting that she would need to return to the school in mid-July. Oh well, thought the professor. At least the winner will probably be a student who won't give me any trouble.  
  
"The recipient will also receive a monetary scholarship from yours truly so that he or she can travel to their new job in style," Mr. Maecenas continued. The audience gave a rather small, but polite, laugh.  
  
Mr. Maecenas turned towards the nearest professor to him and whispered, "The envelope?" A small blue envelope with a stamp in the school colors on the back (yellow and white) was produced with a wave of the professor's wand. Mr. Maecenas turned back to the podium and with a pompous flourish of his own wand, complete with a lot of sparks, opened the envelope.  
  
"The winner is," the old wizard pronounced finally. There was a slight pause.   
  
"Thera Lenox."  
  
There was complete silence after this announcement. Soon enough, the only noise was the rustle of Thera's white robes as she stood up to receive her award. Her smile was a full-fledged smirk by now as she walked up the rows of yellow and white towards the podium. A little unnerved, Mr. Maecenas began clapping a bit timidly, and was soon joined by quiet clapping from only the most polite people in the audience. The feeble attempt at applause died out before Thera reached the platform.  
  
Professor Pedagaro stood up very reluctantly as Thera approached. She could feel the veins in her temples begin to protrude from protest and anger. No! she screamed inside her head. I was supposed to be done with her today!  
  
Thera climbed the steps to the platform and shook hands with Mr. Maecenas as he gave her the certificate. She turned to the dean as her golden-brown eyes sparkled with triumph. As she shook the professor's hand, Thera leaned forward and whispered with a raised eyebrow, "I can't wait to see you in July!"  
  
Professor Pedagaro forced a smile and quickly sat down. She barely heard Mr. Maecenas say, "Well, I guess that's it! You are all free!" The blur of yellow and white hats in the air was not visible to the professor because her head was in her hands. She tried to calm herself down for her mind was shrieking: A week! Not a week! She took deep breaths and tried to force the image of a smirking face out of her mind. Think rationally, she told herself. Lenox will only be teaching on week days, so that's only five days you have to spend with her. Professor Pedagaro's spirits rose. Only five days! Why, she thought, that's only 120 hours! 7200 minutes! 432,000 seconds! Professor Pedagaro almost stopped breathing. What? 432,000 seconds? The professor's stomach dropped and she burst into tears. Five whole days!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much for reading this far! Even if you hated it and you never want to hear the names of Professor Pedagaro and especially Thera Lenox again, that's quite all right. If you keep going, a more familiar character is in the next chapter, so things may begin to make more sense! Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions, random thoughts and even flames are welcome...They all will help me to make this story better. I'm not going to threaten not to write anymore if you don't r this story will continue, even if I don't have any support, but any feedback will improve the possibility that this story will be halfway decent! Thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Interview

Disclaimer: Once again, I know you know, but any character you don't recognize is mine, and all the others belong to J.K. Rowling.  
************************  
  
"Now, who can tell me where the Fwooper hails from?"  
  
Several timid hands rose into the air.  
  
A pair of golden-brown eyes swept across the room, briefly pausing on each student present.  
  
"Yes, Thereon?"  
  
A thin boy with blond curls cleared his throat. "South America?" he guessed.  
  
The young woman at the front of the room smiled kindly for a brief moment and said, "Not quite, Thereon, but a good guess. Fwoopers do come from a slightly warmer place than Salem. Nina? Would you like a guess?"  
  
"A-Africa?" the girl ventured.  
  
This answer was met with a bright smile from beneath a tangle of brown hair. "Excellent! Now, these particular Fwoopers," the witch said, pointing with her wand at a group of brightly colored birds, "Were born and raised in New York City, a place where strange and unusual creatures are plentiful, not to mention the animals."  
  
All the students burst into giggles but quickly quieted down when the teacher resumed talking. They were enraptured with the teacher and the lesson (Care of Magical Creatures) as the last group was with their lesson in Arithmancy.  
  
Professor Pedagaro's mouth was twisted into such a shape that would make anyone think that the dean was sucking on an extremely large lemon. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the table she was sitting at in the back of the classroom. Today was Friday, the last day the professor would need to observe Thera Lenox in action, and one would think that she would be overjoyed at that fact. Professor Pedagaro was anything but. Deans and principles and headmasters from all over had come to look at Thera, but none had been particularly interested in her. She had been offered notice if any opening occurred, but much to Professor Pedagaro's disappointment, there was no definite position for Lenox. The professor was doing her best to get Thera a job by writing excellent recommendations, especially for those schools far away, but to no avail. Professor Pedagaro was getting anxious at the prospect that Thera Lenox may not be leaving her life after all.  
  
Professor Pedagaro glanced down at her schedule. The current class would end in ninety minutes, marking the end of Lenox's teaching job at the university. There was still one more headmaster marked down to come in and see Thera. Professor Pedagaro read the name: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, huh?" muttered the professor. Her eyes skimmed the paper she was holding. "Headmaster at Hogwarts....a good school, I've heard.....located in......Britain! Perfect! A whole ocean to separate Lenox and myself!" Professor Pedagaro whispered excitedly to herself. "Now, if that old wingnut would only show up..."  
  
"Ah, that's a new one," a voice said very close to the professor. She gave a slight jump when she turned and saw an elderly man to her right smiling at her. The smile on his lips was almost covered by an immense set of a mustache and beard, both a soft silver, that reached well past his knees, but Professor Pedagaro could see a smile sparkling from his blue eyes.  
  
"A....A new what?" Professor Pedagaro stammered, a little shaken by the wizard's unexpected Apparating feat.  
  
"A new name for me," smiled the man. "I've been called numerous things, including an obsolete dingbat, but never an old wingnut. Quite creative, I must say."  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore," stumbled the dean, after realizing who this strange man was, "I apologize! My big mouth is rather unforgivable, but don't let my rudeness inhibit Ms. Lenox's chances of becoming a teacher at your most excellent school," said Professor Pedagaro sweetly, nervously looking at Thera and then back at the headmaster. Her heart was racing at the possibility that she just ruined her chances of getting rid of Thera Lenox.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled again. "I wouldn't dream of it," he assured the dean, and then averted his gaze to observe Thera.  
  
Thera was placing the Fwooper she had just shown to the students on a perch near her desk. "Now, this next creature," Thera continued, "Is quite a humorous one. I warn you, however, that its incessant talking can get annoying."  
  
Thera turned back to her desk where, as if on cue, something inside a brown box began scurrying around inside of it. She opened the top, reached down, and turned to face the class with what seemed to be an overgrown ferret.  
  
"Oooh!" exclaimed the ferret, gazing around at the classroom. "Kiddie-kiddie-kiddie-kiddie-kiddie-kiddie-  
kiddies!"  
  
"This," pronounced Thera, "Is a Jarvey. As you can see, the Jarveys can talk, but are not great at conversation," she said as the Jarvey continued to squeak "Kiddies!"  
  
The class was laughing and squealing with glee as Thera allowed the Jarvey, appropriately named Harvey, to climb on the desks and quizzically look at each of the students individually. The Jarvey would keep a steady stream of talk flowing, commenting on everything from what each of the students were wearing to the weather. The class' laughs were the loudest when the Jarvey said something particularly rude to a student in its silly, squeaky voice. Even the student at whom the rude remark was directed at couldn't help but double over and laugh at the humor of the situation.  
  
"Quite the entertainer, that one is," Professor Dumbledore said to the dean, chuckling.  
  
"What, the Jarvey?" asked Professor Pedagaro rather irritably, seeing as she found the Jarvey almost as obnoxious as she found Thera.  
  
"Well, yes," Dumbledore said, "But I was thinking more along the lines of Ms. Lenox." The old wizard looked thoughtfully at the young witch who was laughing with the class at the front of the room and said to the dean, "Is this the only class she teaches?"  
  
"Actually, this week, Ms. Lenox has tested the waters in quite a number of different classes," Professor Pedagaro said knowledgeably. "Not only is she an excellent teacher in Care of Magical Creatures, but she has proven herself to be just as good teaching Arithmancy, Astronomy and Muggle Studies," the dean said, hoping that the old headmaster would immediately accept Thera for one of those positions.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful again and finally said, "Well, unfortunately, all of those positions have been filled at Hogwarts, quite successfully, I must say...."  
  
Professor Pedagaro was filled with horror. She saw her last chance to be done with Lenox slipping away. "Uh, well, Ms. Lenox has shown that she can undertake any class that she has background in, and she has taken numerous classes in a variety of subjects," the dean said rather frantically. "She has excelled in her Divination studies, and she has volunteered to teach many children how to fly their first brooms," the professor said, racking her brain for any other qualifications that Thera might have had. "I mean, she can teach at any grade level, seeing as she has taken quite a lot of courses in Psychology...."  
  
Dumbledore drew his gaze from the Jarvey, which was now inspecting the Fwoopers, and looked pointedly at the dean. "Psychology, you say?" he asked.  
  
Backed by a new wave of hope, Professor Pedagaro said excitedly, "Oh, yes indeed! She has found her greatest interest in those courses, even though the Salem Institute does not offer them. She actually went to a local Muggle university in the evenings to take her classes," the dean informed Dumbledore. Professor Pedagaro tried desperately to make a connection between the Muggle psychology courses and why Dumbledore should take Lenox away from her sight forever. "I can attest that the courses in psychology that Ms. Lenox took has given her the ability to teach and interact with any student, even the more difficult to handle ones," she said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Thera and then back at the dean with a gaze that commanded the truth. "Do you think that Ms. Lenox would be able to design a course to teach my students about some ideas in psychology?" he asked point blank.  
  
The dean gulped and could almost taste her coming victory. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, I believe she could," she said with a note of finality.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Thera with an amused and contemplating look on his face. "Well, in that case...." he began.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Pedagaro heard a fluttering of wings and felt something land on her head. A handful of bright pink feathers rained down on her as Harvey the Jarvey jumped on to the table in front of her.  
  
"Birdie on headie! Birdie on headie!" the Jarvey screeched.  
  
Professor Pedagaro saw the entire class looking at her, trying to conceal their laughter. The professor saw Thera with her messy hair and impertinent nose and raised eyebrow chuckling into her hand, and the professor felt her face flush with anger as she realized the fluorescent fuschia Fwooper had just perched on her head. She was surprised to hear a faint laugh coming from her right side. She turned to glare at the person who was openly laughing at her predicament until she saw the offender was Dumbledore himself.  
  
"What a wonderful hat," he said to the dean. "If I remember correctly, I received one just like that in a Christmas cracker one year," he continued, chuckling.  
  
Professor Pedagaro knew her face was pink with outrage, but she was sure it burned a deeper shade when Thera Lenox called from the front of the room, "Why, Professor! Your face matches the Fwooper perfectly!"  
  
The entire room, including Dumbledore, erupted into giggles. Professor Pedagaro clenched her bundle of papers, pretending it was Lenox's neck. Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes and asked the professor, "Would it be possible to interview Ms. Lenox after this class?"  
  
Professor Pedagaro didn't know whether she should smile at her good fortune of Dumbledore considering Lenox for a position, or to cry because the Fwooper had just defecated on her head.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Thera Lenox was cleaning out her desk, laughing to herself. She kept playing and replaying in her mind the expression on Professor Pedagaro's face when the Fwooper landed on her head. That memory is worth a hundred galleons at least, Thera thought.  
  
Thera noticed that the dean was talking to the wizard who had Apparated earlier very earnestly. She assumed that he was yet another director from a school that was looking for a teacher, and, yet again, she would be told that they had no place for her at the present moment. Thera smiled as she realized that this was Professor Pedagaro's last chance to get rid of her for good. It didn't bother Thera that none of her past teachers have liked her; she hadn't particularly felt any warmth towards them anyways. Professor Pedagaro had been especially adamant in her dislike for Thera, and Thera made sure that the professor had a good reason for disliking her. Smiling, Thera admitted to herself that she did have the ability to be quite obnoxious when she felt like it. She knew that most of her classmates got a taste of that obnoxiousness at times, consequently, she did not have very many friends. In fact, Thera could not think of a person she could really call her friend. Contemplating this thought, Thera knew that she wanted friends, but justified her current friendless status as due to the fact that everyone at the Salem Institute was a nitwit. Being rather stubborn, Thera told herself that she could have many friends, but she just chose to be somewhat of a loner.  
  
She knew, however, that every child she had ever taught saw something in her that no one else could. Her pupils always loved her classes, as she could tell when at the close of summer school everyone clamored to receive a warm hug from their favorite teacher. Perhaps those classes at that Muggle university in psychology helped to cement her relationships with her students, or maybe her own sense of humor and willingness to listen to everyone enabled her to be trusted by children of all ages.  
  
Thera turned her attention away from her scrutinizing of her personality to the two professors in the back of the room. They seemed to have completed their conversation and Thera expected the older wizard to Apparate back to where he came from. But, to Thera's surprise, the elderly man began walking towards her. Thera tried not to get her hopes up that this man may offer her a job, but to her displeasure, her stomach gave a little jump.  
  
The wizard, who looked every inch what a proper wizard should look like, in Thera's opinion, from his long silver hair and beard to his tall, pointed hat to his amusing half-moon glasses, approached Thera with a smile.  
  
"Ms. Lenox? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said, extending a wrinkled hand. "I must say, your lesson today was quite entertaining," he smiled.  
  
Thera took his hand, gave it a strong shake, and smiled back. "Thank you, sir. I do like to make my classes enjoyable for my students," she said. "I remember a few classes that I took that could have used a little pep in them, so I try to do what I think the students will like," she continued.  
  
"That's understandable," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I too have memories of rather boring classes in my day and age. I have enjoyed what you have done with your class. And....." he said, pausing for a moment.  
  
Thera's heart leapt. This was more consideration any potential employer had given her in the past week! Thera could feel the corners of her mouth begin to curl up into a smile of pure happiness. Come on, Professor, just say you would like to hire me for a real job, thought Thera.  
  
Dumbledore took in Thera's reaction before resuming. "And, Ms. Lenox, I was wondering if you would like to join me for tea at Miss Misty's on Avera Avenue tomorrow afternoon? I noticed the cafe when I Apparated in the wrong spot, and I was intrigued by the quaintness of it. Would you meet me at 3:30?" the old professor said.  
  
Thera's stomach and spirits sunk a little at this announcement, but she was resolved not to show her disappointment. "Sure thing!" she said with a bright smile. "It's a date!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled just as warmly back to her and said, "Wonderful! I will meet you then, shall I?"  
  
Thera nodded and watched as Dumbledore, her last chance of a new life, walked away from her. He had almost reached the door when he suddenly turned and said to Thera, "Oh, did I mention that you should bring a quill and some parchment? You might want to take some notes on what you should bring to Hogwarts when you begin your job there in September." He smiled and waved as he walked out the door, and Thera could hear a faint pop! as he Apparated away.  
  
Thera stood staring at the door for a few moments, processing what she had just heard come from Dumbledore's mouth. ...When you begin your job there......Hogwarts! Thera's smile reached farther than she had ever known it to and she let out a large shout of glee. A job! A real job! And it's away from this place and everyone inside of it, Thera thought! She emitted another yelp, louder than the one before, that frightened the Fwoopers and caused them to fly and take refuge in the back of the room.  
  
Thera walked quickly towards the back of the room to retrieve her birds. They all seemed to have congregated at one particular spot near a table at the back. As she approached the bright birds, she heard a faint, muffled crying coming from beneath them. Thera realized with a shock from whom the crying must have been coming from.  
  
"Professor Pedagaro? Are you all right?" she called.  
  
Thera shooed the birds away with her wand and revealed a woman in a newly-pressed suit that was now covered in what looked suspiciously like Fwooper droppings. Her neat hair was now disheveled and had numerous fuschia-, tangerine- and lime-colored feathers in various places.   
  
"Did you hear Professor? I'm leaving soon!" Thera said to the sobbing witch. "Professor? Are you okay?"  
  
The dean turned her tear-filled eyes to the young woman, and, as brightly colored feathers fell around the professor and a faint stream of laughter came from the Jarvey watching the whole situation, the dean said with the utmost honesty, "Perfect! This is the best day of my life!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes! Finally a character you can recognize! Thanks again for reading another chapter, and anything is welcome in the reviews, except dirty socks. I have enough of my own. Thank you for reading!  
  



	3. Sir Salvatore's and Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed it.  
**************************  
  
  
  
"Let's see... I can get plenty of Fizzing Whizbees in Hogsmeade, so I needn't look for them here...I already stopped at that Muggle bookstore and got those psychology books... I've got enough robes that look like ones that a real professor would wear...All I need now is some ingredients for my Cold-Prevention Potion and I'm all set," Thera murmured to herself as she checked items off a list written on a piece of parchment.  
  
Her golden-brown eyes glanced around the busy street of Diagon Alley, taking in all of the strange sights that was part of European charm. She hoped she didn't stick out too much as a rude American, but Thera was too happy to care even if she did. The next day, she was going to be at Hogwarts... as a teacher!  
  
Thera smiled at the thought. The past couple of weeks had been a whirlwind of events and Thera could hardly believe that any of it was real. Recalling her conversation with Professor Dumbledore at the tea shop, her excitement level rose a few notches. Thera Lenox, teacher and designer of a new course at Hogwarts: Reading the Literature of the Human Psyche. Silent laughter was forming in Thera's throat at the thought of the title of her course. She had suggested plain old "Psychology", but Dumbledore had said he already had too many one word courses in his school and he wanted this new one to have the longest name. Dumbledore is a brilliant man, Thera thought, but a little quirky at times.  
  
Thera suddenly stopped on the sidewalk and backtracked because she realized she had passed the shop she had wanted to stop in. Sir Salvatore's Shoppe of Simmering Potions was the best store in Diagon Alley for strange and unusual ingredients. As she walked in the door, Thera heard the faint tinkling of the bell above the door as her sensed were immersed with all of the wonderful things inside the shop.   
  
Brightly colored flowers, brighter than any other flower Thera had ever seen, were growing in pots near the window; clicking noises could be heard coming from a large barrel in the corner; strange smells wafted through the air. Seeing no employee in the shop, Thera began to explore on her own. Others were doing the same. An old witch had a piece of fruit in each hand, weighing each by slightly moving her hands up and down. The fruit looked like normal apples, except for the fact that one was a bright gold and the other was sparkling silver. Thera heard the woman mumble to her self, "Think, Darcy, think! You learned this in school years ago. The gold one turns poisonous when mixed with sugar, but beneficial when with salt. The silver is dangerous when heated, but can save a life if it is eaten when chilled. Or.....is it the other way around?"  
  
Thera didn't know the answer to this question, so she continued her way round the store. She observed a small boy muttering as he pointed to each one of his fingers on his left hand. "Now, Mother wanted me to get amberseed, wolfsbane, nectar from the fire flower, some Phoenix cinnamon and.... and.... what was the last one? Jeweled strawberries? No, maybe it was gillyweed. No, that's not it..... Maybe it was just a loaf of bread....."  
  
Thera was examining a lotus flower that kept changing colors when someone bumped into her. Surprised, Thera looked next to her to see a man looking just as surprised as she did. His black hair had fallen into his eyes, and as he pushed it back from his pale face, he looked at Thera with his eyes that were twice as black as his hair.  
  
"Excuse me," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to push you."  
  
Thera was slightly taken aback at his silky cool voice, but she realized how well it fit his demeanor. "Oh, no harm done," she said, unable to remove her eyes from the man.  
  
He held her gaze for a moment longer, then nodded and turned away.  
  
Thera realized that her heart was beating quickly. Breathing hard, she scolded herself mentally for acting in such a stupid way. It was just a guy, she told herself. A guy who accidentally bumped into you....He didn't ask you to dinner or anything, so just calm down.  
  
But she couldn't. The man was still in the shop and Thera found herself stealing glances at him as often as she could. She saw his long white fingers delicately handle fairy wings. She watched as his dark eyes glanced over the names of many ingredients that she herself had never heard of. The way his black robes moved as he walked; the way Thera could not tell what he was thinking; it all appealed to her. Why am I doing this? Thera thought. Listen to yourself. You sound like a lovesick teenager. Face reality and don't think about him anymore. Thera felt her face screw up with determination as she tried to find faults with this mystery man so she wouldn't want to think about him anymore.  
  
Let's see, she thought, there has to be something wrong with him. Look, his hair is greasy; he probably doesn't wash it......His complexion is so sallow that he probably never goes outside....And those eyes, they're just too cold....and black....and deep.....and intriguing.......  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
Thera jumped and saw a short old man to her left. She had been so immersed in her own thoughts about the man that she hadn't realized that an employee had appeared to assist her.  
  
"Uh, yes...yes," Thera stumbled, a little flustered from the surprise of the man right next to her. "I need two Galleons worth of sorcha leaves."  
  
"Right, miss. They'll be ready in a moment at the front counter," said the little man as he walked away.  
  
Angry with herself, Thera resolved to never let her mind wander again about any guy, no matter how mysterious and intriguing he might be. Although, thought Thera, I haven't met anyone quite like that man in quite a long time. Not with eyes like that....not since.....  
  
"Sorcha leaves ready at the front," Thera heard a voice say.  
  
Drat it! I just did it again! Thera realized as she made her way up to the counter. She saw a orange silk bag tied with a string sitting on the counter and knew it must be her sorcha leaves. Just as she placed her hand on it to take it, another pale, long-fingered hand was placed on top of hers.  
  
Recognizing it, Thera turned to look at its owner, and sure enough, it was the man who had bumped into her earlier. He was looking at her with a faint look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Well, it seems as thought we keep bumping into each other, doesn't it," Thera asked him, emitting a giggle. She gasped silently as she thought with horror: Did I just giggle?  
  
With an unreadable expression, the man said, "It certainly does."  
  
"Here you go, Professor. I have your sorcha leaves right here," said a plump woman behind the counter to the man who still had his hand on Thera's, to her delight.  
  
"Thank you," he said, removing his hand from over Thera's.   
  
"Are you going to be using these in your classes, Professor?" the woman inquired.  
  
"Yes" was his short reply.  
  
Gathering up her courage, Thera cleared her throat and asked, "Excuse me, Professor, but would you happen to be a teacher at Hogwarts?"  
Turning a raised eyebrow to Thera, the professor said, "I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Thera said matter-of-factly, "I happen to be the new teacher at Hogwarts. I'm just glad I met a fellow colleague before tomorrow. I'm Thera Lenox," she said extending her hand.  
  
With a slightly amused expression on his face, the man took her hand and said, "Severus Snape. I'm guessing you would be our new, er, psychology professor, then, would you?"  
  
Confused at Snape's tone of amusement, Thera confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Still looking amused, Professor Severus Snape bowed slightly as said, "Then I shall see you tomorrow, Miss Lenox." He paid for his sorcha leaves and walked briskly out of the shop.   
  
Thera looked after him for a few moments, then turned back to the woman at the counter. She paid her two Galleons and said goodbye to the woman who had a knowing smile on her face.  
  
Sorcha leaves in hand, Thera walked out of the shop and onto Diagon Alley once again.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in various stores, and Thera caught herself several times thinking about Severus Snape. Why am I attracted to him? she thought to herself as she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she had booked a room for the night. He looks as though he doesn't take care of himself at all, and he doesn't some off as overly friendly either. I can't figure out anything about him, so maybe that's why I like him......Or I'm just going crazy, Thera concluded.  
  
She took out her key, opened up the door to her room, tossed her bags to the floor and flopped down onto her bed. Exasperated, she asked out loud, "Why can't I just stop thinking about him?"  
  
"Because you don't want to stop thinking about him, dearie," Thera heard her mirror say.  
  
"You're right," she sighed resignedly. "I should just admit that I'm attracted to him for some unknown reason and let it go. I probably shouldn't like him if we will be working together for the next ten months."  
  
"What ever you want, dear," the mirror said sleepily.  
  
Rolling over without changing into her pajamas, Thera whispered, "Well, at least it will be an interesting year," and promptly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading!  
  



	4. A Big Trip (In More Ways than One)

Disclaimer: Same as before!  
  
A tousled head of brown hair made its way through the crowd that inhabited Platform _. A few heads turned and comments were made at the blatant use magic before the school year even started: two trunks were floating behind their owner. Thera smiled, not genuinely, of course, the people who stared at her, students and parents alike. After all, Thera thought, I am a teacher and the platform is a magically secure location. I can do what I want. As she reached the scarlet steam engine, Hogwarts Express emblazoned on its side in gold, she flicked her wand once and her trunks jumped into the train. Stepping onto the stairs, Thera turned slightly and waved heartily at the crowd, her wide smile practically causing her pain because the muscles weren't used to stretching that far. She waved in a sickeningly jolly manner for about twenty seconds or so, as if she was saying goodbye to a dear friend. In fact, no one was there to see Thera off, which was just fine by her. However, the people on the platform did not know that, and Thera could see a few craning their necks to see who was waving back to the overly-confident witch with the floating baggage. Laughing quietly to herself, Thera turned back to the train and began looking for an empty compartment.  
  
Up and down the train she went, but it wasn't until the last car she came upon did Thera find what she was looking for. She magicked her trunks onto the shelves over the seats and flopped down on the worn upholstery.  
  
"I should have Apparated," Thera muttered, blowing loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "But no, Lenox, you wanted to ride the train to `get the whole experience', didn't you? I think Dumbledore must have put something in that tea I drank..."  
  
"Um, excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," Thera heard a slightly timid voice ask.  
  
She glanced over and her gaze was met by three students, two boys and a girl. The tallest boy, rather lanky with red hair, seemed to be struggling with something. Curious, Thera sat up, and as she did so, something feathery flew at her head. Ducking just in time, the thing grazed the top of her head and zoomed around the compartment several times before settling down on Thera's shoulder. It was a minute owl and it nipped at her ear playfully.  
  
"Sure," Thera told the boy who had asked, the one with dark hair and glasses, as she warily eyed the owl on her shoulder. She careful extracted the twittering animal and held it out to the other boy. "I think this belongs to you."  
  
Blushing, the boy walked quickly over and retrieved his pet, speaking fiercely to it as he sat down. The girl smiled shyly at Thera and took the seat next to her as the two boys sat next to each other.  
  
"Sorry about that," the redhead said apologetically. "Pig is, well...."he said, gesturing to the owl. "Pig."  
  
"Gotcha," Thera muttered.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly, by the way," he said, extending his hand.   
  
She took it. "Thera Lenox. I'm new," she explained.  
  
Ron half smiled and glanced at his companions. As if she was suddenly shocked by electricity, the girl next to Thera also stuck out her hand and said, "Hermione Granger."  
  
After shaking hands with the girl, Thera turned her gaze to the last boy, and on cue he stretched out his hand, too, and said, "Harry Potter."  
  
Thera felt her eyebrow rise even though she was fighting to keep it down. She shook his hand quickly and pulled back. She didn't want to make a big deal about his presence; she was sure he got enough of that. Looking out the window so as to not stare at the boy, she sensed that he shrugged at his companions at her peculiar behavior. Soon, however, their conversation began to pick up pace almost as quickly as the train, now traveling out of London. Potter's presence gave Thera mixed feelings....awe, pity, and gratitude. She had never been this close to a person this famous before....then again, there was Dumbledore, but he evolved into his fame, Harry was born into it, Thera thought. She did sympathize with the boy, though. He was constantly stared at, because of what he had done and what was done to him...the infamous scar was undoubtedly hidden beneath his tousled bangs. Thera, however, was stared at because of what she had become: an obnoxious, loud, sometimes arrogant witch...but all characteristics she chose herself. But, having Harry Potter at the school where she would be teaching did have its advantages. People always lose interest in a new face when it becomes old, Thera thought, but a famous face has everlasting attention. Then I may be able to go relatively unnoticed and unbothered through the school year...  
  
A loud profanity jarred Thera from her thoughts. Glancing around the compartment, she noticed innumerable pieces of parchment and books were now strewed around. Ron looked sheepishly at Thera and apologized for his outburst, then went back to flipping through the pages in the book `One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'.  
  
"I can't believe we had this much Potions homework over the holidays," Harry grumbled, balancing two large stacks of parchment on both his knees.  
  
"Well...we did have the whole summer," Hermione pointed out, her homework neatly clipped together with Muggle paper clips.  
  
"Bet you enjoyed the homework, didn't you Hermione?" Harry grinned.  
  
Biting back a smile, she said, "Well, it could have been worse..."  
  
"Aargh!" Ron cried out in frustration. "This is ridiculous! I hate Professor Snape and all of his slimy homework!"  
  
Ron had Thera's full attention now. "Uh...Is...uh..Profess....Professor Snape your Potions teacher?" she stumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Ron muttered. "Unfortunately."  
  
"Is he that bad?" Thera asked, eager to retrieve more information about the elusive man she met in Diagon Alley.   
  
"Worse," Harry groaned, his papers wobbling perilously on his knees.  
  
"Oh come on, he's not all bad," Hermione said, eyeing Harry's stack of papers.  
  
"Right, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. "Remember what he said about your teeth last year?" Ron made a horrible face and hissed in a reptilian manner, "I see no difference."  
  
Hermione brought a hand gingerly to her mouth and touched her rather attractive front teeth. "Ok, ok," she said in a resigned voice. "He is all that bad."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed and then went back to grumbling to Professor Snape. Thera wasn't sure what to make of what she had just heard. Good, she thought, he's a horrible man and I should have never given him a second thought. Smiling to herself, Thera thought the matter was closed, but an image of a man clad in black who was gently caressing her hand kept popping into her mind. Drat it, she thought. Well, they are only children....What do they know?  
A rustle startled Thera. Covering her head, thinking it was Ron's owl again, Thera realized it was Harry's collection of summer homework that had just fallen to the floor. Laughing slightly, Thera grabbed her wand out of her sleeve and waved it once. The papers lined up neatly on the seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry said thanks, but Hermione looked a little agitated. "I don't want to sound rude or bossy..." she started. Ron snorted loudly. Shooting a glare at him, Hermione continued, "It's just that the school year hasn't officially started and doing magic on the train may get you in trouble. I just don't want you to get a detention right when you get to Hogwarts."  
  
Thera smiled. Funny, she thought, someone is actually concerned about me.....nah, must be a fluke. She dismissed the thought. "Thanks for warning me, but I think I'm exempt. When I said I was new, I meant I was a new teacher."  
  
Thera wanted to laugh at the expressions on their faces: ones mingled with horror and embarrassment. Ron was trying to sputter an apology for practically everything he said, but Thera waved her hand at his dismissively.  
  
"There's no need to apologize. Students have the right to discuss what they want, even their less than favorable opinions of teachers, on their own time. I would, however, Ron, try to cut down on the swearing."  
  
Unsure what to do Ron smiled and said, "Ok, but just to let you know, the only reason I said those things about Sna...Professor Snape was because I thought you were a student."  
  
Thera smiled inwardly.  
  
Ron blushed. "An older student, of course."  
  
Thera frowned inwardly.  
  
Ron began sputtering again. "A much older student."  
  
Thera grimaced inwardly.  
  
"Er....er...I mean...I mean I meant.....not all that old, but......" Ron stumbled, his face almost red as his hair.  
  
A little miffed, Thera said, "Just stop now before you get your entire leg stuck in your mouth."  
  
Ron nodded hurriedly and turned back to his homework. Hermione and Harry were shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Teenagers," Thera muttered, turning back towards the window. "Glad I never was one."  
  
*  
  
Thera walked quickly up the stone steps of Hogwarts to get to the Great Hall. She was ahead of the pack of students and wanted to stay that way. Glancing quickly around her, she liked what she saw outside of the front doors and was eager to see what, and who, was on the other side of it. But, of course, she didn't want to show it. A quality that Thera prided herself on was her ability to conceal her excitement or disappointment, and she surely didn't want either to show tonight when she would be making a first impression on some teachers and many students.   
  
The Entrance Hall was warm and cozy, as the cool autumn wind had begun to blow as the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station. Bright tapestries and shining armor lined the walls, giving the room a mysterious medieval feel. Thera saw the doors that led into the Great Hall, and, catching a glimpse of silvery white hair (Dumbledore!, Thera thought), she began walking towards him. A quick moving something, however, stopped her.  
  
"You're nose is too snotty....in more ways than one. Be a student or teacher, I don't like your face!" giggled a brightly dressed poltergeist.  
  
"And I don't like your tie," Thera retorted, pulling on the orange polka-dotted bow tie the spirit was wearing. She let go of it unexpectedly and it snapped back.  
  
Flying backwards into a suit of armor, the poltergeist let out a squeal. The helmet snapped shut and Thera could hear muffled curses coming from somewhere near the midsection. Smiling to herself and brushing of her hands on her robes, Thera didn't notice a man standing near the doors to the Great Hall until she nearly bumped into him. Tall and dressed in black, Severus Snape had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Funny, Ms. Lenox," he murmured. "Not many can handle Peeves." His eyes traveled to the suit of armor that was now rocking from side to side.  
  
Thera smile coyly, to her utter horror. She quickly regained composure and said, "Well, yes, I have...uh.... specialties....in......this sort...of thing," she finished quickly.  
  
Snape looked slightly amused. "Yes. I can see that. I just found it rather surprising you could give Peeves some of his own medicine. Only one of our own ghosts has been able to do that." He flexed the corners of his mouth into what Thera realized was supposed to be a smile and swept into the Great Hall.  
  
Dazed for a moment, Thera was jarred back into reality as the throng of students made its way through the oak doors to the Entrance Hall. Hurrying along through to the Great Hall, Thera's eyes were again met with exceedingly pleasant sights. Four long tables were side by side and one was facing them all. As she made her way to the last table, Thera noticed the ceiling. She knew it was an enchanted ceiling, as it was mentioned in many wizarding books she had read, but she didn't know how enchanting it really was. An inky blue sky was above her dotted with sparkling stars. Dark purple clouds were moving lazily across the ceiling. Thera's head was tilted upwards, distracted by the beauty of the magic. Therefore, she didn't notice the hem of her robes get stuck on a nearby chair. Still looking skywards, Thera was surprised to be jerked backwards and soon found herself on her back.  
  
"Well," she muttered. "You get a better view from this angle, don't you?"  
  
"Serves you right, oh snotty nosed one!" cackled a voice. Still lying on the ground, Thera moved her head to the left and saw Peeves the Poltergeist zooming gleefully next to her. "I didn't even have to trip you on that one!" he laughed, and flew away.  
  
Thera began to hear other bits of laughter now from her future students.. Realizing how ridiculous she looked on the floor, she began to get up. A long-fingered hand appeared in front of her face. Blushing furiously, she took it and tried not to look in to Severus Snape's black eyes.  
  
"All right there, Ms. Lenox?" he asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
Thera nodded hastily.  
  
"Can you make it back to your seat in one piece then?" he asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Thera whipped her head around and glared at him. She had had enough of this. Not only did she make a fool of herself in front of him numerous times, but he had the nerve to laugh at her! She was mad at herself for having any other feelings than utter dislike for this man, but she was even more angry with Snape for...for...she didn't know what for. Something good though.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking to my seat," she said through gritted teeth and haughtily made her way to the Staff Table.   
  
"I guess walking just isn't one of your, er, specialties, is it, Ms. Lenox?" she heard Snape call.  
  
Refusing to turn around, Thera stalked to her seat and stayed there for the rest of the night, through the Sorting and the feast. She had to resort to transfiguring her fork into a spoon and then back again, numerous times, so as not to look at Snape again. The only time her eyes left her plate was when Dumbledore introduced her to the student body, along with a plump old man named Owen Montgomery, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. After polite applause, and a few last words from Dumbledore, the students were dismissed and it was time for bed.  
  
Thera walked wearily up several flights of stairs to get to her room. It was in one of the many towers in Hogwarts, but one of the small ones. Her office was the first room one came to, a quaint, round area, with many bookshelves. A door lead to a small living area and a ladder led up to her bedroom. A four poster bed with pale yellow hangings took up most of the room, but there was also a dresser, a night table and a large, ornate mirror. Yawning, Thera looked into the mirror and yelped as she saw a face that was not her own stare back at her.  
  
"Hello," said the face, a young woman with bright pink hair. "You must be Thera. I'm Scarlett O'Hara."  
  
"Scarlett O'Hara?" Thera repeated incredulously.  
  
The face grimaced. "Yes, I know, but let me tell you, I had the name first! But people never let that alone, do they? Oh well, you can just call me Scarlett."   
  
"Ok.....Scarlett. Uh, exactly why are you in my room?" Thera asked, a little bewildered.  
  
"Right! Almost forgot." Scarlett cleared her throat. "I reflect your face and rate your looks, I'm busier than a bee. I'll answer questions, give advice, and show what you want to see!"  
  
Puzzled, Thera asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Scarlett smiled and said, "I do everything! I act like a mirror, but I can tell you when you look good and when you don't, I can help with your personal problems and I can show you pretty much anything in the world. The best part is that I can't tell anyone what you've said to me so any secrets are safe with me! Also, I can't steal your man, since I'm confined to this mirror." Scarlett paused. "I think that's it."  
  
"Great...well, I'm a little tired, but maybe sometime we can , um , chat, or something." Thera said, turning away from the mirror.  
  
"Sure! I understand," Scarlett said. "Have sweet dreams! Just for your own information, Professor Snape's room is in the hall leading to the dungeons, on the left side behind the tapestry of the manticore."  
  
Thera whipped around at these words, and stared at Scarlett. How did she....?  
  
"By the way," Scarlett said. "I can read your mind when I want to. Don't let the bedbugs hex you!" She disappeared with a pop.  
  
After staring mutely at the mirror for a few moments, Thera began to laugh. She had no idea what to make of everything that had happened to her. Crawling into bed, still laughing, she promptly fell asleep. Later, Thera would recall that the first night she spent at Hogwarts, she dreamed of sneaking through twisted passageways that led to a vicious manticore which she defeated in order to get to the treasure it guarded. 


End file.
